La secte du Diable
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Une histoire à la roméo et juliette avec pour font: la fin du monde.
1. prologue

La secte du Diable

Prologue :

Dans la forêt, les kokiris sous la protection de l'arbre Mojo croque la vie à pleine dent sans se soucier de ce qui se passe en dehors. Tous les enfants sauf une, Saria, qui s'éloigne doucement des autres insouciant. Elle s'éloigne parce qu'elle sent le danger approcher. Elle voudrait quitter la forêt mais elle ne le peut pas, cette forêt est son domaine comme sa prison. A la nuit tombée, la peur au ventre elle se couche dans son lit. Les yeux grand ouvert dans le noir elle attend. Elle à raison d'être terrorisé car l'Arbre Mojo ne peux empêcher les ténèbres de pénétrer dans la forêt. Des ombres vont de cabane en cabane dans le silence lourd et explicite.

Au matin, tout les kokiri sont mort, leur sang s'échappant de leurs gorges découpées et Saria à disparu.


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre1 :

Le château de la famille royal d'Hyrule était en ébullition car la fête donnée en l'honneur du première anniversaire de l'héritier du trône devait être parfait. Parfait pour que le roi et sa cour continu d'impressionner et de rayonner sur le monde et les autre race qui le peuplait. Les festivités se déroulait sur trois jours, trois jours où les plus hautes couches sociales gaspillerait inutilement l'argent du bas peuple en plats, musique, théâtre, feu d'artifice et autres chose artificielle tandis que la famine ravageait le monde. Les nobles ignoraient cela, la joie des festivités leur brouillait la vue.

Cependant, il y avait une noble qui ne se réjouissait pas de ce qui allait advenir. Qui, quand tous riait, baissait la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

La reine traversait les couloires –tous s'écartaient et s'inclinait à son passage- avec sur ses pas sa suite au complet, soit trente femmes, et entra dans une chambre sans frappé. Elle trouva sa fille aînée assise sur un fauteuil rouge brodé d'or, les yeux dans le vague. Ces cheveux blond n'était pas coiffée comme ce de sa mère, relevé au dessus de sa tête en une coupe de plusieurs dizaine de centimètre, non, ils étaient libre sur ces épaule frêle. Contrairement à la reine, son visage n'était pas recouvert d'une épaisse couche de fond de teint blanc A l'opposé de cette dernière, elle n'empestait guère le parfum rare mais insupportable et enfin, la fille portait une robe d'une simplicité extrême tandis que la mère était vêtu d'une robe surchargé de ruban et qui pesait, dans tout les sens du terme.

La reine s'adressa en ces mots à son enfant :

-Ma fille, cela fait deux jours que vous n'êtes sortit de votre chambre. Les festivités en l'honneur de votre frère vont débuté, cela ne vous réjouis-t-il pas ?

La princesse regarda sa mère et répondit, au bord des larmes :

-Non, ces festivité ne me réjouisse pas. Elle se leva, prise d'une folie furieuse, saisit le premier objet (un vase) qui lui tombait sous la main et le jeta contre mur. Je voudrait que mon frère ne sois jamais né !

-Laissez-nous seul. Mon enfant, poursuivit la reine lorsque la suite fut sortie, votre frère est un don du ciel.

-Un don du ciel qui m'envoi finir ma vit au couvent ! Vous trouver cela _normal _?

La jeune fille se rassis et enfouis son visage dans ses mains, prise d'une crise de larme.

-Zelda, la jeune fille releva la tête à son nom car jamais sa mère ne l'avait appelé ainsi en dix-sept ans de vie, il est normal que l'enfant mâle grimpe sur le trône. Je n'y peux, c'est la tradition. Cessez de pleurer et sachez que le couvent n'est qu'une passade. Vous n'y finirez pas votre vie, ne soyez pas idiote. Vous êtes princesse, pas une vulgaire baronne. Dans quelques années, vous vous marierez et vous serrez reine.

-D'Hyrule ? murmura Zelda plein d'espoir.

-Non, des gérudos. Dans quelques années, vous épouserez le roi des gérudos.

-Quoi ? De ces voleurs ?

-Leur peuple est puissant, c'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas rallier à Hyrule. Leur terre est vaste et ils sont riche. Quand vous deviendrez la femme de Ganondorf, il vous couvrira d'or et d'étoffe rare.

-Il n'est pas déjà fiancé, le roi gérudo ? Pourquoi ne m'épouse-t-il pas tout de suite ?

L'idée d'être couverte d'or séduisait Zelda.

-Je vous rappelle que les gérudos sont polygame et ils ne vous épousera que quand sa première femme, celle qu'il va épousé, lui aura donné deux filles. Pensez que lorsque vous serez reine des gérudos, se sera à vous de faire entrer se peuple rebelle dans notre grande civilisation.

La reine quitta la chambre, laissant Zelda à ces pensés. Il est vrai que Ganondorf était un fort bel homme, et que la civilisation gérudo était riche et florissante, mais se future mariage ressemblait à un écartement.

Quelques heures après la visite de sa mère, Zelda, qui s'était lassé de sa chambre, quitta cette dernière et parcourut les immense jardin palais.

A la pensée que les parterres de fleur coloré et les fontaines qui ornait chaque intersection des couloirs de hais qui s'étendait à l'infini lui serrait enlevé les larme de fureur s'insinuèrent sous ses paupières et brûlèrent ses joues. Ses pas la conduire du coté du haras qui rassembles les meilleurs bêtes de tout Hyrule mais elle se lassa des chevaux aussi poursuivit-elle son chemin vers les forges ou plusieurs forgeron s'activaient. Elle observa leur manière de travailler le fer rouge puis son regard remonta sur les main, qui maniait avec habilité les outils, de l'un d'entre eux sur les muscles de ces bras fort développé, sur son torse nu sur lequel s'écoulait de la sueur ( on ne bave pas sur le clavier, s'il vous plait), sur son visage dur et doux à la foi, sur ses yeux bleu dans lequel quelque mèche de ces cheveux blonds tombaient. Les yeux de la princesse, qui était émoustillée par la vu du charmant jeune homme, redescendirent sur son torse et elle y remarqua une sorte de dessin doré, qui ne se voyait pas très bien du fait de sa couleur. C'était un signe tribal qui figurait au dessus de son sein gauche.

Prenant soudain conscience qu'elle observait quelqu'un ouvertement, la princesse détourna les yeux et retourna dans sa chambre.


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

La fête battait son plein mais l'enfant dans son berceau d'or ne comprenait pas que c'était pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était lui l'enfant miracle, l'enfant chéri, l'enfant fêté et il regardait de travers toute ces personnes qui se mouvait autour de lui. Et quand une grosse femme bien trop maquillé et bien trop parfumer s'approcha, se fut la goutte qui fit débordé le vase. Le cri retenti dans toute la salle pourtant bruyante.

Le prince héritier du trône pleurait.

-Impa, pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

-Il est fatigué, votre Majesté.

La nourrice et l'enfant quittèrent la salle sous les regards des courtisans puis la fête repris. Les trois autres espèces d'Hyrule était présente (goron, zora et gérudo) par un échantillon de leurs plus haut dignitaire.

Le chef des gérudo s'approcha du roi Hylien et le félicita d'avoir eu un héritier.

-Ce doit être frustrant, répondit le roi, pour vous, un garçon tout les cent ans, c'est triste. Vous devez attendre encor quatre-vingt ans avant d'avoir un héritier.

Le roi et les courtisans qui les entouraient rirent.

-Eux au moins sont sur d'avoir un fils, et qu'il survive.

La princesse Zelda se tenait entre les deux hommes, vêtue d'une toilette noir et blanche. De toutes les femmes présente, elle était la plus belle. Sa beauté surpassait même celle des gérudo.

-Princesse, salua Ganondorf en s'inclinant.

-Nous sommes en paix, pourquoi venir armer ? demanda Zelda en remarquant les deux cimeterres à la garde d'or qui pendait à la ceinture du gérudo.

-Nous ne savons jamais ce qui peut arriver.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un garde entra dans la salle et se précipita sur le roi Hylien :

-Sire ! Sire ! Sire ! c'est votre fils…

Le garde était essoufflé.

-Et bien parle

-Votre fils, il est… venez.

Le roi quitta la salle et parcouru les couloirs éclairé de lune jusqu'à la chambre de son fils, suivit de son épouse.

Les portes de la chambre étaient grandes ouvertes, et à l'intérieur, plusieurs bougies avaient été allumées. Des gardes empêchèrent la reine d'entré mais ils laissèrent le roi regardé les deux cadavres des servantes qui avait été égorgé. Il s'approcha du berceau, au milieu de la pièce mais recula, prit d'horreur. Son fils miracle, son héritier avait subit le même sort que les deux servantes.

-Où est Impa ?

-Elle a disparu Sire…

C'est à ce moment la que la reine se libéra de l'étreinte du garde et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle ne prit pas garde au cadavre des servantes, elle se précipita sur le berceau et tomba en pleur.

-Quittons cet endroit maudit. Envoyez mon Ministre à la fête, elle est finie. Qu'il vienne me rejoindre ensuite dans mon bureau particulier avec le chef de la police. Décrétez l'état de deuil dans tout le pays.

Dans la salle, des murmures parcouraient la foule. On se demandait se qui avait poussé le roi à quitter la fête.

Le Ministre entra dans la salle et informa que la fête touchait car un drame des plus atroce venait de se produire : le prince, le prince héritier avait été sauvagement exécuté.

Tout les convives en furent surpris et touché, surpris car le château était très bien gardé et touché car il s'agissait d'un enfant, l'innocence même mais Zelda n'était plus là pour compatir de la mort de son frère, elle avait quitté la salle bien avant l'arrivé du Ministre.

Ruto, la princesse des zoras, s'avança auprès du ministre et présenta ses condoléances au nom de son peuple avant de quitter la salle, suivit par tous ceux de sont de sont espèce.

Puis se fut au tour de Darunia, chef des gorons d'en faire de même, et enfin des Gerudos. Ganondorf, avec à ces coté Nabooru, s'inclina et laissa parler sa fiancée.

Quand la sale fut vide, le Ministre quitta la salle et rejoignit le roi dans son bureau particulier.

A suivre...


	4. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le Ministre frappa à la lourde porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Dans le bureau éclairé de mille chandelles, le roi s'entretenait avec un grand homme maigre, le chef de la police.

-Rauru, nous t'attendions, l'accueillis le roi. Passons les commodités. Dites-moi qui a put faire cela. Je veux savoir qui a put faire une chose aussi affreuse.

-Et bien je pense, Sire, répondit le chef de police, que c'est Impa qui à commis ce crime innommable.

-Impa ? intervins Rauru. Mais …

-Je pense aussi, Sire, le coupa-t-il, qu'elle à agit sur l'ordre de quelqu'un.

-Sire, Impa et sa famille sont loyale à la famille royale. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ?

-Tu à raison, Rauru, mon ami.

-Sire, j'ai une question à vous poser : ou est-elle ? Elle était avec le prince, elle à la force de tuer ces deux servantes. De plus, d'après les deux gardes en faction devant la porte de la chambre, personne après eux n'est entré et ils ont entendu du bruit dans la chambre. Quand ils sont entrés, la fenêtre était ouverte en grand.

-Tes arguments sont bons, dit le roi. Mais qui aurait intérêt à faire disparaître le prince ?

-Il y a beaucoup de courtisan mais peux ont des intérêts à faire disparaître la famille royale cependant…

Le chef de police semblait hésiter.

-Et bien parle.

-Sire, j'ai beaucoup d'espion. Et se qu'ils m'ont rapporté ces dernier temps laisse à penser que c'est, excusez-moi, que c'est la princesse Zelda qui ait commandité la mort du prince.

-Ma fille ?

-Vous plaisantez ? J'ai fais son éducation, la princesse est assez érudit pour ne pas faire cela ! s'exclama Rauru.

" Et surtout, et bien qu'elle l'ignore, c'est le Septième Sage " pensa-t-il.

-Je sais que cela peut paraître inconcevable, reprit le policier, mais je crois que c'est elle qui à le plus d'intérêt à faire mourir le prince. Ecoutez, avant la naissance de votre fils, c'était elle qui était le centre d'Hyrule, qui était destinée à aller sur le trône mais quand il est arrivé, tout à changé, la voilà à la seconde place, elle doit aller au couvent. Sans compter que c'est Impa qui a été sa nourrice, je ne doute pas que la sheikha soit à son service. Et des témoins mon relaté qu'elle à souhaité à mainte foi n'avoir jamais eu de frère.

Le monologue du policier plongea le roi dans ses pensées et le laissa silencieux un moment.

-Ce qu'elle a dit ce soir… non… non c'est impossible, murmura le roi pour lui même. Mais tout de même…

-Sire, la princesse Zelda à l'esprit droit. Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille. N'oublions pas, rajouta Rauru, que le peuple gérudo est un peuple barbare, est que ce sont leurs plus agiles guerriers qui compose leur noblesse et qu'elle est présente ici en ce moment.

-Exact, mais Hylien et gérudo sont en paix depuis plusieurs dizaine d'année, pourquoi aurai-t-il fait cela ? questionna le roi.

-Sire, la paix est ressente et l'animosité qui existait entre les deux peuple est toujours présente.

-Mais non ! s'exclama le roi.

-Sire, vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez dit au roi des gérudo ce soir ? A propos du fait qu'ils n'ont un fils que tous les siècles. Pas très agréable. Mais pourtant se n'est pas le pire. Sire moi qui vit au Temple du Temps, j'ai pour habitude de me promener au milieu du peuple et quand une gérudo est dans le Bourg, elle rencontre de la méfiance, de l'hostilité même.

-Certes mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour assassiné le prince. Et si ça se trouve se crime ne visait pas le prince en particulier mais toute votre dynastie. Dans ce cas, Sire, vous, votre femme et votre fille êtes en danger.

Mais Rauru avait une autre idée, une idée qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler au roi et qui innocentait Impa.

A suivre...


	5. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

Ganondorf et sa fiancée parcouraient les couloirs du palais pour le quitter, suivit par la trentaine de gérudo, dans le silence le plus complet. Une foi sous les étoiles, les femmes prirent la direction de leur château (que le roi Hylien avait fait construire pour eux en cette occasion) mais Ganondorf s'en alla vers le Bourg.

-Tu pourrais nous faire acte de présence, l'arrêta Nabooru.

Ganondorf leva les yeux au ciel, se retourna exaspérer, et lui dit froidement :

-J'ai la soirée pour moi, je ne vais pas la gâcher en la passant avec toi.

-Nous sommes fiancés…

-Pour les apparences, très chère, pour les apparences, dit-il en se retournant.

-Tu dois me faire deux filles après le mariage, comment feras-tu ?

Mais Ganondorf ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Ganondorf parcourait d'un pas sur les allées pavées du Bourg. Au cour des années de prospérité, il s'étai agrandit et avait fusionné avec Cocorico, donnant une ville qui s'étendait jusqu'au porte du ranche Lon Lon. Fort heureusement, la plaine était encor vaste. Le jeune homme ignora les mendiants qui le suppliaient d'avoir pitié d'eux mais pensait au fond lui que le roi était bien idiot de mettre de l'argent dans des fêtes et des palais luxueux quand son peuple sombrait dans la misère.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant une petite maison, près du second rempart. En voyant de la lumière à la fenêtre de l'étage, son cœur se mit à battre. Il frappa deux coups à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelque seconde après et il entra.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais à la fête du roi pour trois jours.

-Si tu veux, je repars.

-Non, non, reste !

Ganondorf se glissa dans ses bras tout en refermant la porte derrière lui et ils s'embrassèrent.

-Alors si je suis ici, dit le gérudo en grimpant à l'étage, c'est qu'il n'y aura plus de fête. Bien au contraire.

-Tu m'intrigues. Pourquoi ?

Le gérudo enleva la ceinture où pendaient les armes d'apparat. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. L'étage était peu meublé, hormis le lit, il n'y avait qu'une armoire et un bureau de petite taille.

-Ton prince, murmura Ganondorf, C'est fait… Ho je te le dirais plus tard, sa va gâcher notre soirée.

-Dit-le. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au prince ? Dit-le ou tu le regretteras !

-Ah oui ? Murmura le gérudo en retirant une mèche blonde de ces yeux bleu, et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais me faire me faire ?

-Je pourrais te faire très mal ! Aller dit ! Il n'est quand même pas mort ! Mais Ganondorf ne dit rien. Quoi ! Il est… Il est mort ? Mort … mort ?

-Eh ou tu va ?

-Il faut que… Désolé mais il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

-Mais ça peut pas attendre demain ? Tu vois je l'avais dit. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Mon Amour, je t'en pris, reste.

Son Amour se rassis.

-Mais non, mon cœur, t'a bien fait, mais il faut que j'aille voir Rauru.

-Eh ! Rauru est le Ministre du roi, tu crois pas qu'il aura autre chose à faire que de venir te voir. Ne te fâche pas mais, malgré l'importance capital de ton rôle, je pense que tu à quelque heures devant toi avant d'y aller, nan ? S'il te plait ?

Ganondorf l'attira en arrière et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_Le sang coulera et je régnerai. Tue ! Tue ! Et libers moi ! Du sang. Du sang. Je boirais le sang de tous se qui ne se soumettrons pas et je régnerais. Meurt toi qui ne te soumets pas. Le sang est ma vie !_

Le gérudo se réveilla en sursaut et se dégagea de l 'étreinte de son Amour. Il se leva est alla à la fenêtre : le soleil se levai, le ciel était rouge, rouge sang. Il tourna le dos à l'aube et ce laissa aller contre le mur, s'assaillant sur le planché, les yeux posé sur son Amour qui sommeillai paisiblement.

-Je devrais te le dire, murmura Ganondorf, parce que je t'aime mais je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi.

Le gérudo s'habilla, prit ces armes et quitta la demeure dans le silence matinal.

A suivre...

Hey, mais je publis, je publis, y'en a-ti qui lise au moins?


	6. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Rauru attendait Link dans la bibliothèque du Temple du Temps. Ce dernier avait du retard et lorsqu'il daigna enfin ce montrer, le Sage Ministre ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer.

-Link, le prince c'est fais assassiner, Zelda est la principal suspecte et toi, jeune sans cervelle tu viens avec une heure de retard.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les rue du Bourg son infranchissable à partir du premier rempart tant il y a de monde qui afflux vers le palais. Vous dites que c'est Zelda la principale suspecte, pourquoi ? C'est la fille du roi et le Septième Sage…

-Il n'empêche qu'elle à souhaiter à mainte reprise ne pas avoir de petit frère. Ils pensent même que c'est Impa qui a exécuté le prince, sur ordre de la princesse.

-Impa mais elle est….

-Oui je sais mais vois-tu, notre amie sheikha a disparue.

-Disparue ?

-Et je crois que c'est se qui est également arrivé à Saria, la Sage de la Forêt. J'ai essayé de la joindre par télépathie mais se fut un échec. J'ai envoyé Képora Gébora voir sur place, il serait de retour d'ici quelques heures.

-Et si elle aussi a disparue, à votre avis, de qui se serait l'œuvre ?

Rauru tenait un livre, épais et abîmé, qui semblait avoir traversé les âges. Il l'ouvrit à une page illustré.

-Regarde, dit-il en désignant un homme en blanc. Tu voix le symbole ici, au-dessus de sa tête, en doré, c'est le même que le tien.

Link observa la gravure tandis que le vieil homme s'en allait chercher un autre livre dans la bibliothèque toute proche. Si le premier était ancien, il devait sans nul doute être ressent par rapport à l'antiquité que tenait Rauru. Sa reliure noire ne semblai tenir que par enchantement et le titre en dorure avait disparue il y maintenant quelque génération de cela.

-J'ai fait des recherches sur cette marque et j'ai découvert plusieurs choses qui pourrais éclairer ces mystères, d'un autre cotés, dit-il en manipulant l'ouvrage avec précaution, je souhaiterais grandement me tromper.

Il ouvrit le livre à une page recouverte d'une écriture noire, dans une langue que le jeune Hylien ne comprenait pas. Il fit savoir au Sage son incapacité à traduire les pages de hiéroglyphe à l'encre noir et le Ministre entama d'une voix monocorde :

-" Si la Puissance se divise en trois Déesse d'or et de lumière, elle n'aura qu'un enfant, lorsque le Malin enverra sa vile progéniture pour lui ouvrir les portes du monde. Ainsi, de trois Déesse et du Malin découlerons deux enfants qui seront à l'opposé l'un de l'autre tout en ayant des similitudes. Contraire et similaires, ils ne seront reconnaissables qu'a la marque de Dianosis, marque qu'ils auront le Pouvoir de masquer. " Bref s'en suit un long monologue ou il est répété que tu es l'enfant des Déesses envoyé sur Hyrule pour tuer le fils du Diable.

Rauru n'avait pas remarqué que Link avait pâlit, extrêmement, es entendant ces paroles. Il ne tiqua pas au son de la voix blanche du jeune homme :

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez ?

-Et bien, la marque que tu porte depuis ta plus tendre enfance me le prouve par A+B et le livre dit également la manière dont les portes du monde doivent être ouvertes et je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de ce produire…

-Comment cela doit-il se passer ?

Link et Rauru se retournèrent pour faire face à une jeune femme enroulée dans une cape noire, lui cachant le visage. Zelda, car il s'agissait d'elle, s'approchait et s'inclina devant son professeur qui lui rendit son signe de politesse au centuple. Puis elle se tourna vers Link et lui tandis la main, qu'il baisa avec une courbette.

-Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, dit-elle.

Ces yeux brillaient étrangement et ces joues… Non, elle n'avait pas rougit.

Link se racla la gorge et se tourna vers le Sage, le pressant pour réponde à la question de la princesse.

-Et bien, il faut que le fils du Malin réunisse le sang des sept sages et qu'il le face couler à un endroit qui n'est pas précisé dans le livre.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est cela qui est en train d'arriver ?

La question de Link eu pour réponse des battements d'ailes et Képora Gébora vint se poser sur la table. Il n'était pas dans ces habitudes d'entrer dans les résidences mais se qu'il avait à dire ne pouvait attendre qu'ils daignent sortir.

-Rauru ! Rauru ! Ho heu bonjour Héros du Temps, Princesse. Articula le hibou en regardant rapidement les deux jeune gens avant de rapporter son attention sur le sage. Rauru, c'est horrible.

-Mais quoi ?

Ce devait effectivement être horrible pour que le hibou perde son calme ainsi, il en fallait.

-Les Kokiris, Rauru ! Les Kokiris ils sont tous mort !

-Quoi ! s'exclama l'assemblé.

-Egorger et Saria a disparue.

-Ho Déesse… murmura le sage en posant les yeux sur les deux livres ouverts. C'est réellement en train d'arriver.

C'est à ce moment là que des gardes entrèrent, des dizaines de garde :

-Princesse Zelda, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du Prince.

A suivre….


	7. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Un cou d'œil entre Link et Rauru puis le jeune homme s'avança vers les gardes, bras levé.

-Messieurs, c'est une méprise, la princesse n'est point là.

Zelda remarqua au bout de ses doigts des étincelles de magie crépitée et le regard des soldats se fit vide.

-Venez, ils ne resteront pas ainsi éternellement.

Le Héros du Temps se saisis de la main de la Princesse et la conduisit au travers du temple.

Zelda frissonna en sentant la poigne du garçon mais essaya de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle qui n'était pas pour son avantage.

Ainsi, on la croyait coupable ? Cela ne l'étonnait guère.

-Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-Heu… où on ne vous cherchera pas.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ayez confiance en moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient passé le premier rempart et étaient près du château.

Zelda se tendit en voyant l'immense demeure s'élever devant elle.

-Vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites ?

-Oui.

Il pénétra dans la cour en L de l'auberge la plus coté du bourg et là, un enfant le vit et semblant le reconnaître partit en courant.

-J'ai de moins en moins confiance…

-Vous avez tort.

L'enfant revint, criant, en tirant sur la robe d'une femme tenant un paquet, suivit d'un autre enfant.

-Link ! Link est là ! Link est revenu ! Link est là !

-Oui je suis là, on a compris !

-Link, tu es fou ! Si ton père te voyait…

-Il est, comme à son habitude, à la taverne. Puis, je ne vais pas le craindre. Coucou toi.

Le Héros se saisit du paquet que tenait la femme qui était en fait un bébé.

-Alors, champion, ça boom ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas, évidement.

-Link, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Dit-le si ça te gène, je peu repartir...

-Idiot, va !

La femme lui colla une claque derrière la tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Maman, je t'amène quelqu'un à cacher.

-Bonjours, salua timidement Zelda.

-Par Nayru, c'est… Un avis de recherche a été lancé. Tu le sais.

-D'où le " à cacher "

-Ne restez pas au regard de tout le monde.

La femme les conduisit dans un salon, sûrement celui de la famille.

-Vous… Possédez l'auberge ?

-Hum, hum acquiesça la mère de Link. Depuis toujours.

-Link ! Link ! Regard j'y arrive! J'y arrive!

Le gamin qui avait dit ça se mit en position de combat devant l'autre gamin, chacun tenant un bâton. Puis ils firent quelques mouvements d'escrimes.

-Woa, de vrai chevalier ! Félicita Link.

-Bon, si tu m'expliquais ?

L'après-midi commençait lentement lorsque Link eu finit son récit.

Alors qu'il allait partir, la porte s'ouvrit à volée. Les deux frères de Link, après un sursaut partir se terrer dans un coin de la maison.

-Tiens, il rentre plutôt, aujourd'hui. Cachez-vous, murmura Lyana, la mère de Link, à Zelda en lui indiquant une porte.

Un homme, grand, gros et visiblement ivre avançait lentement vers le centre de la maison.

Link, tranquillement assis à table, n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe. Et effectivement, quelque chose se passa.

-Femme ! J'ai soif ! Donne-moi…

La vus du jeune homme lui coupa la parole.

-Salut papa.

-Link.

-Cérias, supplia son épouse, je ne pouvais pas…

-Tais-toi. Je t'avais dit de ne revenir qu'une fois guéris. Es-tu guéri, Link ?

-N'étant pas malade, répondit le jeune homme en se levant pour faire face à son père, je n'ai pas à être guéris.

Le cou fut si rapide que même l'entraînement de Héros du Temps ne lui permit pas l'éviter. Puis l'homme le saisit par le cou, le traîna dehors et le jeta dans la boue.

-Ne remet plus les pieds ici.

A suivre…


	8. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Zelda fut conduite dans une petite chambre peu utilisée de l'auberge par les deux petits garçons, qu'elle trouvait adorable.

-Dites, Madame…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que Link va vous marier ?

-On dit " épouser " corrigea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Il serrait guéris alors…

-Il pourrait revenir.

-Guéris ?

-Les enfants, retournez à vos tâches.

Lyana était entré dans la chambre. Son beau visage était ternit par un œil au beurre noir.

-Etes-vous à vos aises, Majesté ? Je ne puis hélas vous offrir plus sans le dire à mon époux.

-Cela ira mais… Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Ho heu rien. Mes garçons ne vous on pas ennuyé, j'espère.

-Non, non. Il souhaite que je me marris avec Link.

La femme laissa échapper un petit rire, un rire derrière lequel Zelda devina de la tristesse.

-C'est un souhait qui ne s'exaucera pas, soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour partir.

-Plait-il ?

-Que Link se trouve une femme, qu'il l'épouse, et qu'il revienne.

-Voilà, Sage Rauru, la Princesse est en sécurité.

-Va te changer.

Le jeune homme obéi à son maître et alla changer de tunique puis il revint auprès de Rauru.

-Tu étais chez tes parents, murmura le vieil homme en voyant la joue bleuie de son élève.

-C'est la meilleure planque, l'auberge du château. Sous le nez des autorités.

-Ouais, soupira le Sage pas très convaincu. Je t'avais dit de ne pas y retourner.

-Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Tu à toujours le choix.

-Vous me dites sa à moi ? Moi dont la Destinée est toute tracée ?

-Bon, je t'accorde ça… Ca va ?

Le jeune homme grogna un " oui "

-Link.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? s'énerva le beau Héros. Mon père est un con, qui veut me bastonner à chaque foi qu'il me croise ! Comme si ça allait me faire changer ! On sait ou s'ouvrira le portail ?

-J'ai fais des regroupements, étudié plusieurs livres, écris par moi-même dans d'autre vie. C'est assez étrange, de se lire soi-même, c'est…

-Sage Rauru.

-Oui, bon. Le passage doit être ouvert là où est le château, actuellement.

-Comment…

-Les sous-sols. C'est un vrai labyrinthe.

-Quand ?

-Grande question.

-Bon, ce qui compte, c'est de protégé… Merde Ruto, Darunia et Nabooru, ils sont ici.

-Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ?

-Ils sont éveillés ?

-Non.

-Il faut que vous vous cachiez.

-Non.

-Arrêtez les monosyllabes et planquez-vous ! Pour l'instant, ils n'ont que Saria et Impa...

-Et Ruto.

Keapora Gaeboera venait d'entrer dans la salle, paniqué.

-Link, je vais écrire deux lettres que tu porteras à Darunia et à Nabooru. Tout de suite.

Le vieil homme fit ce qu'il disait et les tendit à Link, ainsi qu'une bague en or.

-Elle te servira de laisser passer.

-Mettez-vous à l'abri, je vous en pris.

-Je vais aller rendre visite à Zelda.

A suivre…


	9. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Le garde regardait la bague, méfiant.

- Messager du Ministre ?

- Oui.

Un nouveau cou d'œil à la bague.

- Donnez-moi les lettres, je les remettrais.

- Navré, mais j'ai ordre de les donner en main propre.

Avec un grognement, le garde finit par capituler et le laissa passer après lui avoir rendu le bijou.

Link fut conduit dans un salon bien trop luxueux à son goût ou il du attendre dix minutes avant d'être rejoints par Darunia.

Le premier réflexe de Link fut de reculer devant cette montagne de muscle, le deuxième, fut de lui sauté dessus, heureux de revoir son ami de toutes les vies.

Il se reteint, grâce au Déesse.

- Vous désirez ?

Se rappelant des formules de politesses, et surtout, il faisait face au chef de tout un peuple, Link s'inclina.

- J'ai une lettre pour vous de la par de Sire Rauru.

Il la lui tend et le goron la lue rapidement.

- Hum… Ainsi, je serais en danger ? Il est vrai que mon ami Ruto a disparue elle aussi… Qu'ils viennent ! Je suis Darunia ! Le plus fier guerrier Goron ! Je n'ai crainte de rien !

Là dessus, il frappa son torse à la manière d'un gorille.

- Je vous demanderais seulement d'être prudent.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Link sorti en se disant, qu'au moins, il était prévenu.

A peine eu-t-il fermer la porte, que du bruit se fit entendre, dans le salon.

Inquiet, le Héros du Temps entra. Trop tard. Le salon était sans dessus dessous, l'une des fenêtres était ouverte et Darunia avait disparue.

- Rapide, murmura-t-il.

Il ressortit et alla voir Nabooru. Trouver le château des gérudo fut simple, trouver Nabooru le fut moins.

Il fut arrêté par des gérudos qui l'accusèrent d'en vouloir à la virginité des guerrières.

Le jeune homme s'empêtrait dans les expliquassions lorsqu'une aide miraculeuse arriva.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Gronda une voix d'homme.

Toutes les gérudos présente se retournèrent vers leur roi et s'inclinèrent.

- Ce mâle veut voir sa Majesté votre future épouse.

Link, en voyant Ganondorf, s'était incliné (politesse oblige) et maintenant, il lui lançait des regards meurtrier.

- Et… pourquoi ?

- Il a…

- J'ai une lettre pour elle.

- Qui t'a autorisé à parler ? S'énerva l'une des guerrières.

- Laissez. Une lettre ?

- De Rauru.

Pour une raison qui échappait aux amazones, il y avait une animosité entre les deux hommes.

- Une preuve ?

L'une des gérudo tendit à son roi la bague en or, et il l'étudia quelques minutes.

- Conduisez-le à Nabooru, finit-il par dire, rompant ainsi le silence oppressant qui les entourait.

- Viens, mâle.

En passant à coté de Ganondorf, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un dernier regard colérique : comme si Link en voulais au gérudo.

On conduisit l'hylien dans un nouveau salon ou il dut encor attendre.

- Vous souhaitez me… voir ? Toi.

- Nabooru, dit-il, en s'inclinant.

- Pourquoi venir me narguer ? Tu ne ma fais pas assez souffrir ? Tu ne…

- J'ai une lettre pour vous, coupa-t-il.

Elle lui arracha le parchemin des mains :

- Vas-t'en.

- Nabooru…

- J'ai dis : vas-t'en !

Avec un soupir triste, il quitta le salon.

Nabooru tourna le dos à la porte, laissant enfin la tension quitter son corps, mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la lettre qu'une ombre lui sauta dessus.

Quelque second plus tard, ne restait dans le salon que la missive et la fenêtre était ouverte.

A suivre…


	10. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Rauru fut conduit dans la chambre de Zelda, après qu'il eu prouvé son identité.

- Princesse…

- Sage Rauru ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci de vous en inquiéter. Et vous ?

- Bien, bien. Je m'ennuis. Je voudrais sortir.

- Il ne le faut. Il y a des patrouilles partout. Une récompense est donnée pour tous renseignements qui pourraient conduire à votre capture.

- Hum…

Le silence se fit et perdura pendant de longues, longues minutes.

Les deux nobles sursautèrent lorsque Link entra sans frapper.

- J'ai croisé Kaepora Gaebora, Nabooru a disparu. Et Darunia aussi.

- Mes Déesses…

- Il ne reste plus que vous…

- J'ai brouillé les pistes. Magiquement. Soupira Rauru, mais j'ignore combien de temps cela tiendra.

- Le Temple est un sanctuaire sacré, s'exclama Zelda, n'y serions-nous pas mieux protégé ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je doute.

- C'est là qu'ils chercheront en premier. Termina Rauru.

- Reste à savoir qui est " ils ". Un Homme seul ne pourrait détruire tout un peuple, enlevé la nourrice de Zelda, le meilleur goron, la princesse zora et la reine gérudo.

- Hum. Link, va me chercher les deux livre que je t'ai montrés.

- Ok. J'en ai pour une ou deux heures.

- Tant de temps ! S'écria Zelda.

- Je vais passer chez moi, chercher des armes.

- Ha… Vous reviendrez vite ?

- Aussi vite que je le pourrais.

Rauru crus entendre et voir de la déception dans la voix et le regard de la Princesse.

Lorsque Link fut parti, il se tourna vers cette dernière et lui demanda ce qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme :

- Rien ! Rien, hormis qu'il est grand, beau, fort, intelligent, gentil, que quand il me regarde je me sens bizarre, que quand tout sera finit, je ferais bien plus ample connaissance, mais ne me prenez pas pour une… non, non je suis pas...

Zelda reprit enfin sa respiration, après sa longue tirade dite très rapidement.

- Zelda, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose à propos de Link...

Passé le premier rempart, les rues se dégageaient et il put rejoindre sa maison sans encombre. Une fois à l'intérieure, il sortit son bouclier, son épée, poignard et autre joyeuseté.

- Tu prépares la guerre ?

" tss tu parle d'un héros, pensa Link en sursautant, même pas capable d'entendre quelqu'un entré "

Le jeune homme se retourna.

Adossé à la porte, Ganondorf le regardait, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Link, lui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir. Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Que t'est-il arrivé, demanda le gérudo et faisant un pas vers le jeune homme.

- De quoi… (Il porta la main à sa joue) Ho ça, s'est rien.

- Rien ? Ta joue est noire.

- C'est rien. Reste ou tu es. En fait, non, part.

- Tu m'en veux. Pourquoi ?

- Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Dit moi, tu m'enverras un faire-part. Nan, vaut mieux pas. Félicitation pour ton mariage (ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre maintenant) Dit-moi, j'étais quoi pour toi ? Un jeu ? Un…

Ganondorf, énervé par le laïus de l'hylien, le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa sauvagement.

- Je t'aime, murmura le gérudo. Je t'interdis d'en douter. Mon mariage, c'est la tradition. C'est la loi. Toi, c'est mes sentiments. Compris ?

- Compris.

Ils s'embrassèrent encor. Et encor. Et encor.

- Ga… Ganon, j'ai pas… le temps.

- On a toujours… le temps… Amour…

- Link… Il est… Gay ?!?

- Et oui. Je n'y croyais pas moi non plus.

- Tout s'explique… Le comportement des enfants, de Lyana… Et son goût vestimentaire !

- C'est pour ça que son père l'a mit à la porte.

- Mais et vous, comment avez-vous réagis ?

- J'ai honte… Je l'ai rejeté... Mais c'est sa vie. Il fait se qu'il veux. Il reste le Héros du Temps.

- Hum…

A suivre…


	11. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Ganondorf souleva Link, qui noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et le posa sur la table.

La tunique fut déchirée, et Ganon dévora littéralement le tors de son Amour qui se tordait de plaisir sous lui.

Voulant à son tour retirer le haut du gérudo, Link se retrouva les mains coincées au dessus de la tête.

- Toi, tu ne fais rien…

Le roi se redressa et posa les yeux sur l'adolescent, presque un enfant, soumis sous lui, et recula, comme apeuré.

Ganon, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demanda Link en se relevant à son tour.

Sur le tors de l'hylien brillait la marque dorée de Dianosis, et Ganondorf ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Link… depuis que je te connais… Tu te soumets à moi.

-Ouais, hésita le jeune homme. C'est un peu logique, t'es plus grand, fort, vieux, t'es roi, tu…

-Link, entre nous, c'est plus qu'une histoire de sexe ?

Le gérudo semblait désespéré.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

-Répond ! s'emporta le roi.

Parfois, mais parfois seulement, Ganondorf lui faisait peur.

Surtout, avant qu'il n'apprenne qui il était.

-Ganon, chéri, bien sur qu'il n'y à pas que cela… Pour…Pourquoi tu en doute ?

L'homme se rapprocha, entoura Link de ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de le poignarder.

Ressortant la lame des intestins de son Amour, il murmura à son oreille :

-Parce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

Il se recula, essuya l'arme et parti, sans un regard pour Link.

Le jeune perdait beaucoup de sang, ses forces diminuaient, mais sa douleur au ventre n'était rien à coté de se qu'il éprouvait… au cœur.

" Il savait… Il savait que j'étais le Héros du Temps… Pas le fils des… et là… Il l'a vu… il sait… J'aurais du… si j'étais pas en train de me vidé de mon sang, Rauru me tuerai"

Link s'allongea sur le dos, et fut pris d'un fou rire en repensant au jour où il avait vus pour la première foi…

C'était leur première fois, tss le hasard fait bien les choses…

Elle était apparue, aussi noire que la sienne est dorée, à l'instant de délivrance, pour disparaître la seconde d'après…

" J'aurais du… En fait, j'aurais fait quoi ? "

Il ferma les yeux sur cette ultime pensée…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? La nuit est tombée et il n'est toujours pas là ! sa fais des heures qu'il est partit.

-Il est peut-être avec quelqu'un, répondit, acide, Zelda.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça, il connaît l'importance de ça mission.

-Ouais, ouais…

-Zelda, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est ce qu'il est.

-Oui, le pauvre Link est homosexuel mais ce n'est pas de sa faute…

-Zelda ! Bon, je vais aller voir chez lui, vous ne bouger pas.

-Oui, Sage Rauru.

Le trajet fut fait rapidement, les rues étant vides à cette heure, et Rauru arriva devant la maison de Link, une demi-heure après être parti.

Il toqua, toqua encor, mais personne ne répondit.

-Bah, il est sûrement au Temple…

Mais le vieil homme avait un mauvais pressentiment, aussi préféra-t-il faire un tour, juste au cas où…

Il poussa la porte, murmura un sort de lumière, et explora la pièce des yeux : rien d'anormal.

Il allait ressortir lorsqu'un gémissement lui fit baisser le regard.

Baignant dans son sang, Link tentait d'échapper aux ténèbres de l'inconscience.

-Au nom des Déesse ! Link !

Rauru se précipita sur son disciple et l'ausculta.

-Link… Link réveil-toi !

-Hum…

-Link ! Réveil-toi !

-Aïe. Heu !

-Bois.

Il lui tendait une bouteille remplie de potion bleue.

Le jeune homme l'avala en faisant la grimace.

La plaie se soignait déjà d'elle-même... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-" Moi si " Ha bon ? Merci.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu n'as plus t'a tunique ?

Par chance, ou malchance, Link n'eut pas à ces gênantes questions, des squelettes vêtus de cape noire, armé de cimeterre, venaient d'entrer.

A suivre…


	12. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Deux squelettes se jetèrent sur Rauru mais se heurtèrent à Link, qui avait saisit son épée (posée non loin) et les tranchait rageusement.

Mais plus il en 'tuait', plus il en venait, et bientôt, il se trouva surchargé.

Les monstres réussir à emmener Rauru, alors que l'affrontement tournait au désavantage.

Link allait se faire trancher la gorge lorsqu'un cor retenti, et tout les squelettes s'enfuir.

-Merde ! Rauru !

Il monta rapidement à l'étage pour s'habiller, puis, armée de son épée et d'un bouclier, il traversa la ville au pas de cours.

Trop tard.

L'auberge était en feu, et au loin, un nouveau son de cor retentissait. Link se dirigea vers une femme qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer un groupe d'enfant.

-Maman… Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-La mort ! La mort partout ! Nous allons tous mourir !

-Non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Personne ne va mourir. Ou es la princesse ?

-Elle… Ils l'ont emmené…

" Rauru… Zelda… Après le cou de poignard... C'est pour ce soir " Pensa le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers le ciel sans lune.

-Il faut que j'y aille.

Reprenant le pas de cours, il alla jusqu'au Temple du Temps, ou il mit sans dessus dessous la chambre de Rauru, avant de trouver se qu'il voulait : l'Ocarina de Temps et les Pierres Ancestrales.

Il se plaça devant l'autel et joua le chant du Temps. Les pierres se placèrent magiquement sur la pierre, et la porte du Temps s'ouvrit, lui laissant libre accès à l'Epée de Légende.

Le jeune homme s'avança cérémonieusement jusqu'au socle, prit le temps de caresser la garde finement décorée, avant de l'arraché de son sommeil.

Une lumière bleuté l'entoura quelques instant.

-Je suis près.

Il couru jusqu'au château, évita les gardes et entra dans les sous-sols.

Après quelques mètres, il se trouva à une intersection à trois embranchements.

-Rauru à raison : C'est un vrai labyrinthe… murmura-t-il, dépité. Puis, se rappelant d'une formule que lui avait appris le vieil homme, il récita en fermant les yeux : _Farore, que le vent du courage me mènent au but de ma quêtes. Ô Farore, entend ma prière. _

Une lumière verte l'entoura et il se sentit disparaître, s'était désagréable, pour réapparaître dans un couloir obscur.

Des voix lui parvenaient, il les suivit et déboucha sur une salle immense. Une grotte plus grande que le lac Hylia, même.

La pénombre le cachait et il pouvait sans problème observé, au centre les sept sages attachés en cercle, et au centre du cercle, Ganondorf qui psalmodiait.

Autour, des centaines de silhouette caché sous des capes rouges. Link savait que s'était des humains, et non des monstres.

Se faufilant derrière les stalagmites, il se rapprocha, et interrompis Ganondorf au moment ou il aller entailler Zelda, la dernière dont le sang n'avait pas coulé.

-Je pensais que tu les tuerais, s'exclama Link en parlant des Sages.

-Mon… _père…_ les préfère vivant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes.

-Ils se connaissent ? demanda Impa, un peu perdue, comme Darunia, Rauru, Zelda, Ruto et Saria.

-Ouais, Répondit Nabooru. Ganondorf et mon futur époux mais Link… c'est son amant.

-C'est lui qui t'a poignardé ? S'exclama Rauru.

-Tu t'es fais poignardé ? S'écria Zelda.

-Vous êtes amant ? S'écria tout les autres.

-J'ai crus comprendre, répondit Link au Roi gérudo, sans se soucier des Sages. Un poignard dans le ventre, c'est très parlant. Mais, tu sais, continua-t-il en dégainant son épée, il m'en faut plus pour m'empêcher de sauver le monde.

-J'ai essayé de te protégé, murmura Ganondorf en laissant tombé le poignard de cérémonie pour faire apparaître deux cimeterres.

Il attaqua son amant sans ménagement.

A suivre…


	13. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

-Tu sais, plaisanta Link en le repoussant, si tu continue comme ça, cela risque de très sérieusement entachée nos relations.

-Ha, ha. Je suis tordu de rire, répondit cyniquement le roi.

-Ca se voie.

Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans le silence de la grotte en faisant des étincelles.

-Crétin ! Tu vas crever si tu restes.

-Seulement si tu va au bout du rituel.

-Sombre andouille ! Comme si j'avais le choix ! Je suis le fils du Diable ! Toi mieux que quiconque sais se que s'est que la Destinée. Que d'avoir des envies, des désirs, et de ne pas pouvoir y succomber.

-Ouais, je sais. Je sais aussi que quand je suis avec toi, je désobéis, et j'en ai rien à foutre.

Le combat devenant de plus en plus violant, ils avaient quitté le cercle des Sages et ne se rendirent comptes de rien lorsqu'une des silhouettes se glissa devant Zelda.

-Maman… murmura la jeune fille.

-Ma chérie.

-Maman, détachez-moi.

-Il faut que le sang coule, dit la reine. Pour qu'Il vienne. Et Il nous récompensera pour le service que nous lui rendons. L'Enfer va se déverser sur Hyrule. Et Il régnera.

-Maman, non ! Maman, vous êtes folle !

Comme pour les autre sages, la reine entailla la paume gauche, et le sang coula, coula jusqu'au centre du cercle.

La terre se mit à tremblé, interrompant le combat.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Quelqu'un a de finir le rituel.

Au centre du cercle, un point se mettait à briller, il s'agrandissait lentement.

Ganon était hypnotisé par ce point et il expliquait d'une voix monocorde :

-Le passage s'ouvre, mon père sera le premier à passé, il se nourrira de chacun des être vivant ici, sauf moi, pour que le passage soit plus grand encor et que l'Enfer se déverse sur terre. Au levé du Soleil, se sera fini.

Ganondorf tournant le dos à Link, il ne vis pas le pommeau de l'épée de ce dernier s'abattre sur son crâne.

Avec un dernier cou d'œil sur le passage, qui faisait désormais un diamètre de deux mètre, environ, Link souleva le gérudo et murmura le sort du Vent de Farore pour sortir du château.

Le Héros du Temps et Fils des Déesses savait se qu'il devait faire.

Il couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'au Temple du Temps.

Autour de lui, s'était la débandade, les soldats, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants étaient paniqués par le séisme ininterrompu depuis plusieurs minutes.

En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il constata que le soleil se levait dans moins d'une demi-heure. " Déjà… "

Il entra dans le Temple, vide, comme à l'accoutumé, et alla dans la salle de l'Epée de Légende.

Le jeune homme posa précautionneusement son fardeau sur la stèle de la Sainte Lame, de sorte que le cœur don son Amour sois sur la trajectoire de l'Epée lorsqu'il la remettrait.

Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais s'était sa Destinée.

Ganondorf reprenait ces esprits, alors que le Temple menaçait de s'effondrer et Link s'agenouilla pour lui caresser le visage.

-Link, ou sommes nous ?…

-Ganon. Pardon. Pardon de ne te l'avoir jamais dis. Pardon pour se que je vais faire.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, et inspira profondément pour se retenir de pleurer.

-Link…

-Ferme les yeux.

Le Gérudo, confiant, obtempéra.

-Je t'aime, Ganondorf.

Soulevant son épée, il la planta rapidement, plein cœur, ne laissant pas le temps à son Aimé de répondre à ces paroles.

La lumière bleue les entoura.

A suivre…


	14. chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, la terre ne tremblait plus, le corps de Ganon avait disparu et Link se raccrochait désespérément à la garde de l'Epée de Légende, tant ses pleurs étaient grand.

Sa tristesse résonna dans le silence du Temple quelque minute, puis se rappelant que le passage avait été ouvert, il se releva, essuya ses larmes, et arracha l'épée.

Etrangement calme, il regagna la grotte.

L'entré de cette dernière était bloquée par des flammes. Derrière, il entendait les suppliques des humains enfermés, qui avaient enfin compris qu'ils allaient mourir.

Le feu s'ouvrit sur son passage, et il lui semblait qu'il était vivant, qu'il prenait forme, le montrait du doigt, se riait de lui, mais il préféra l'ignorer.

-Aidez-nous, par pitié !

-Vous vouliez le Diable, vous l'avez, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et il s'avança vers le centre de la grotte ou un immense rocher semblait dormir au milieu du cercle que formaient les sages.

Il s'approcha, eu le temps de détacher les sept Sage, avant que le rocher ne bouge et ne s'avers être le Diable.

Ressemblant à Ganon (cf. Ocarina of time) mais en bien plus grand, il regardait Link, comme s'il savait tout de lui, comme s'il n'était rien, rien que son repas.

Une arène apparus autour du monstre et du jeune homme.

-Pas varié, commenta le jeune homme.

-Ho, tu arrive encor à plaisanter, s'exclama le monstre de sa grosse voix, après se que tu viens de faire ?

-Approche qu'on en finisse !

-Des pulsions suicidaires maintenant, cela ne m'étonne pas. Après tout… Tu l'as tué.

-T'as gueule ! Et viens te battre !

-Quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité. Tu as agit sans réfléchir. Tu as planté ton épée, alors qu'il était au sol, et il est mort.

-Je vais te tuer !

Il lui sauta dessus sans réfléchir et se cogna à une barrière invisible. Il heurta violement le sol en crachant du sang.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Misérable insecte ! Tu ne peu rien contre moi ! Tu n'as rien contre moi ! Rien que ta peine et ta culpabilité !

Une aura blanche entoura Zelda, et tout les autres Sages, hormis Rauru, puis la princesse s'écria :

-Il a tout ! Les Sages, à mon ordre, maintenant !

Une aura de la couleur de leur élément les entoura, et ils devinrent leur élément alors qu'ils récitaient : " par la puissance des Sages "

Les Lumières flottèrent vers Link et l'imprégnèrent totalement : toute les puissances s'unissait.

-Cela ne suffira pas. Tu restes seul. Seul, par choix.

-Nous te vaincrons, dit Link, et en même temps les autre Sage, se qui lui donnait une voix étrange. Les Déesses Son trois. Toi tu es seul. Nous sommes Nayru, Din et Farore. Nous sommes le Héros du Temps. Nous sommes les Sept Sages. Nous sommes chaque cœur qui bat sur cette terre. Du plus petit kokiri nouveau-né au plus ancien goron, du plus solitaire hylien au plus mystérieux zora, du plus sombre sheikha à la plus énigmatique gérudo. Nous sommes Hyrule. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Je suis le Diable !

D'un mouvement de bras, il lança des boules de feu qui furent stoppé par une barrière de plante.

Les plantes tombèrent, calcinées, mais Link, et tous les autres n'avait rien.

Le Diable fit alors apparaître deux longues épées aux lames tordues, et attaqua.

Mais d'abord, ce fut une tempête de sable qui dissimula son adversaire, puis ombres et lumière s'allièrent pour se jouer de lui et créèrent des clones.

Enfin, eau et feu soufflèrent le chaud et le froid sur un monstre fatigué de frapper dans le vide.

A bout de souffle, le géant s'effondra et Link n'eut plus qu'à donner le cou de grâce avec l'Epée de Légende, renvoyant ainsi le Diable dans son horrible tanière.

Le monstre disparu, les sept lumières sortir du héros, et redevinrent les sage, alors que le jeune homme s'effondrait, épuisé.

-Pré… prévenez-moi, la prochaine fois que… vous voulez me… posséder.

A suivre…


	15. épilogue

Epilogue.

_Link revenait du Temple. En se jour de commémoration, les grandes artères étaient impraticables, trop de gens extérieur à la ville voulait allumer un cierge au Temple, à la mémoire de leur mort, aussi le jeune choisit-il de passer par une rue sombre, étroite et inconnus de beaucoup._

_Mal lui en prit. Soudain, il sentit quelque derrière lui et avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, il fut ceinturé et une lame vint se poser sur sa gorge._

_Qui qu'il soit, son agresseur était plus grand et musclé que l'adolescent. _

_As-tu peur de mourir ?demanda une voix chaude et velouté._

_Link ne savait pas si les frisson qui parcourait sa colonne vertébral était réellement du à la peur, mais ne sachant pas se qui pourrait les provoquer sinon, il répondit dans un murmure :_

_Oui._

_Tu sais ce qui pourrait sauver ta vie?_

_Je n'ai pas d'or._

_Pauvre petit… Je vais faire couler ton sang, alors._

_Pourquoi ?_

_J'aime le sang…_

_Après des minutes d'angoisse -Link était sur de voir ses derniers instants filer- la lame appuyé contre sa gorge disparue, tout comme le voleur._

_Seul dans la ruelle, il entendit juste un rire moqueur. _

Allonger sur un lit, chez Rauru, Link se souvenait. Sa première rencontre avec Ganondorf. Les sentiments si contradictoires qu'il avait ressenti.

-Retourner dans la ruelle ou ne pas y retourner ?

Cette question, après sa rencontre lui avait taraudé le crâne. Une véritable obsession. Il voulait savoir qui était le Voleur, mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

-Link ?

Zelda se tenait à l'entrer de la chambre.

-On y va, continua-t-elle.

Chassant chacun des souvenirs qui l'envahissaient, le jeune homme se leva, prit ses armes et suivit la princesse.

Accompagner de tous les Sages, ils se rendirent au château, et demandèrent audience au Roi.

-Ma fille, quelle joie de voir que vous aller bien. Ces quelques jours de fuite m'ont vraiment inquiété.

-" Quel hypocrite, y'a deux nuit il voulait ma mort, et celle d'Hyrule et là, il est tout content de me voir " pensa la jeune fille. Je me présente devant vous, car j'ai une requête à faire.

-Et quelle est-elle ?

-Je veux le trône d'Hyrule, tout de suite.

La surprise parcourue la foule de courtisant et des remarque tel que " quel audace " ou " quel insolence " se firent entendre.

-Ma fille, votre requête ne saurait être exaucé, il ne s'agit la que d'un caprice de jeune fille. Vous n'avez ni la carrure, ni le droit de monter sur le trône. Je régnerais jusqu'à ma mort.

-Sachez, _père,_ que j'ai le soutient de tout les peuple d'Hyrule, et que de plus, si je n'ai pas se que je veux, je ferais en sorte que le peuple se révolte. Cela ne sera pas dur, des idées de Révolution trottent dans la tête de chacun.

La voix de Zelda était sure, voire menaçante, bien qu'intérieurement elle tremblait.

-Garde ! Arrêtez-là ! Elle a perdu l'esprit ! s'énerva le roi.

Mais les gardes se heurtèrent au Héros du Temps, ils avaient reconnus grâce à l'Epée, et alors que le combat s'intensifier, Zelda s'avança jusqu'au Roi son père.

-Jusqu'à votre mort, murmura-t-elle, en se penchant sur lui, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-Jusqu'à ma…

Le roi ne put finir sa phrase.

Zelda se retourna, et cria :

-Garde, veuillez cesser. Le Roi est mort.

Chacun des nobles se regardèrent. Que faire ? Puis, l'un d'entre eux dit :

-Le Roi est mort, vive la Reine.

-Le Roi est mort, vive la Reine ! reprirent les autres.

Zelda fut couronnée le mois suivant en grande pompe.

Link était dans la salle du trône, avec la nouvelle Reine.

-Que faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-Hyrule s'effondre. Elle n'a nul besoin du Diable pour souffrir. Mon peuple meurt de faim, de pauvreté. Il faut que je face quelque chose.

-Hum, soupira le jeune homme en quittant la salle. Et moi, se dit-il tout bas, que vais-je faire ?

The end.

* * *

Voilà,

Je crois que y'a pas beaucoup de lecteur/lectrice, mais quant bien même, j'espère que cela vous à plus.

A+

BD.


End file.
